A Little Push
by adamstoker
Summary: Zoe has found the recording of Audrey, shes sure that Audrey is going to use this darkside to take Noah away from her. the answer is clear to her. if darkness is what Noah likes Darkness is what he will get


"It was me, I brought Piper to Lakewood" hearing those words caused Zoe to freeze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Audrey was in league with Piper, when their classmates were being slaughtered she could have stopped it. She could have told the police or warned the school or told anyone. But she had told Noah and he did nothing with that information. Zoe checked the door to make sure Noah wasn't close by and then grabbed the mouse, she right clicked and selected the email option, If he wouldn't do something about Audrey she would. Zoe quickly put in her email address and sent the document, the evidence was hers, quickly she closed down the new tabs she had opened and tried to put everything back to how it was before. "Hey, sorry about that" Noah apologized as her re-entered the room, he walked over to her and kissed her cheek lightly, Zoe tried to ignore the warm safe feeling that simple touch gave her and got to her feet "i should go" she said grabbing her things and heading for the door "it's late i'll see you tomorrow". Leaving behind a confused Noah, Zoe headed out the door and got into her car, grabbing her keys from her bag she thumbled for the car key but Zoe was to stressed to make her fingers do what she wanted and her keys fell to the floor. The girl cursed under her breath "i shouldn't drive in this state" she forced herself to take deep breaths, "it can't be real" she thought to herself "it's probably some kind of act or show for the Morgue". The breathing helped Zoe to bring herself back under control, she reached down and took her keys and attempted to start the car again successfully this time.

Breathing a sigh of relief she checked her mirrors and drove away from Noahs house, "if it was real Noah wouldn't keep it a secret? Right?" she said out loud as she turned onto the main road, doubt began to creep back into her mind "he sounded genuinely surprise on that tape". The more she thought about it the more unlikely it seemed that the recording was faked "if it was a new show she'd have heard about it, Noah would cover for Audrey no matter what she did". Certainty began to set in, but another feeling came with it " _he would do anything for her, it's always about Audrey, even when I have my hands on his body He jumps at her command_ ". Zoe noticed her speed increasing, she was getting angry and it was making her reckless, but she didn't care she could focus on anything else as her mind spiraled into bitter jealous thoughts. "She knows he likes the macabre" she thought, " _i bet she told him about it because of how close we were getting_ " Zoe gritted teeth "she probably brought Piper here to impress him" she spat. Main street zoomed past her windows as her speedometer went over 50 mph, "IS THAT WHAT IT TAKES NOAH?" she shouted, a flash of a reflector caught Zoes attention, a cyclist was ahead of her kitted out in full reflective gear.

Before she could think or question herself Zoes body acted, she slammed the accelerator and turned hard crashing into the reflective man at 60 mph.

Once she felt the cycilists body as the car bumped over her victim, Zoe quickly slammed the brakes and jumped out of her car. The first thing she saw was the mangled body of the bike, Zoe was suprised her little car had done so much damage, the frame was bent and twisted the weight of the car had blown the tiers, pieces of rubber were scattered on the ground around the wreck. Looking past the bike Zoe gasped and her hand shot up to her mouth to stifle the scream she knew would come. His clothes were torn in several places where she could she friction burns and all the skin she could she was covered in cuts some small others large and profusely bleeding, The man had not been wearing a helmet or if he had it had been torn free when he was hit, a large gash wash clearly visible on his forehead and as Zoe inched closer she could make out something white in the wound. "Oh my god is that his skull?" she whispered, the man was not moving Zoe couldn't make out the rise and fall of breath and as she got closer and more blood was revealed she became certain. She had just killed his man.

Panic began to set in, she began to pace back and forth cursing "oh shit" under her breath and she attempted to calm herself. Zoe checked around her for help somebody else anybody else would know how to handle this, would be capable of handling this, there was no person in sight and all the houses were dark, the town was asleep, a thought jumped into her mind nobody would know it was her. She stopped pacing "i can't just leave him" she said trying to convince herself " _but he's already dead, there's no helping him why ruin both our lives"._ Zoe knew she shouldn't listen but the alternative was to horrible to think of, checked the shadow around her again but there was nothing only Zoe and the darkness of the night. "I'm sorry" she said and turned around got back into her car and drove away.


End file.
